


The gods need to learn a lesson 5 years ago

by Unicorn32442



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Time Travel, grovers here because everyone forgot about him but he’s important to, idk how to tag, the gods need to learn a lesson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: Our main characters are visited by a mysterious girl who takes them back in time. I don’t want to spoil anything
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. You are the problem

It was the night after the Romans left, right after the war, and Percy was having a nightmare. It wasn’t awful, standard stuff really. Flashbacks of Tartarus, clips of the future, but Percy knew he was dreaming, so it didn’t really matter. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. It wasn’t the normal way to wake. He felt like he’d been struck by a small lightning blast, just enough to wake him up but not quite enough to actually hurt him. Now, Percy was concerned.

He looked around. It was still dark out. Grabbing a flashlight from his bedside drawer and shined it on the clock on the wall. He was barely able to read it before the flashlight gave out. 12:00 AM exactly. He needed to figure out what woke him up. It was definitely an external force, something subtle, almost unnoticeable. But there had to be a reason for it. 

Percy was searching for batteries for the flashlight when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Uncapping Riptide, he turned around slowly and found empty space. A flutter of movement on the ground caught his eye. Shoving new batteries in the flashlight, he shined a light on the floor and found a note. Slowly, he crouched down to pick up the note, a small scrap of yellow paper.

At first, Percy was worried he wouldn ́t be able to read it, but it was written in Ancient Greek.

_ Meet me at the dining pavilion in five minutes, if you want to live happily.  _

_ Wait sorry, that sounds like a threat. Scratch that. I think I can help. _

_ Ok, that still sounds weird, just show up, please. _

The handwriting was sloppy, and the note was weirdly formatted. That was the only reason Percy trusted it. A divine being trying to kill him wouldn't write a note like that. He flipped it over and realized there was more on the back.

_ P.S. Don't ́t worry about the Harpies. They won't be bothering anyone tonight. Don ́t worry, they ́ll be fine in the morning. _

Percy couldn't ignore it. Whoever it was thought of everything. He changed into a camp t-shirt and jeans and, using Riptide to light his way, set out for the dining pavilion. 

———————-

Meanwhile, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Jason, and Piper woke at the same time and got the same letters. They met up and agreed to go together. When they approached the pavilion, they saw a girl standing there. None of them recognized her. The girl looked about sixteen. She wore a simple, tattered black t-shirt that was too small, with ripped up blue jeans, a brown belt holding a sword, and black combat boots. Her auburn hair was cut close to her head, her bangs sweeping down to cover her pale face and pitch-black eyes. A huge backpack was slumped over her shoulder.

“You came! Thank the gods. There was so much that could go wrong with this plan. I wasn't even sure I would be able to get into the camp. Anyway, let me get right to the point. I think things could be different, and I think I can help you all. The gods need to learn a lesson.”

“Hang on.¨ Annabeth stepped forward. “You ́re not asking us to betray Olympus, are you? Because we would never- “

̈ “No! Gods no! That's not what I meant. They just need to learn something. But it's already too late. I think I can do it though. You´ll have to trust me. Ok, here we go.”

Before anyone could protest, the stranger turned her palms up, closed her eyes, and in a flash the dining pavilion was empty. 

———————

Thalia woke to find Artemis standing over her, a concerned look in her eyes. It was the middle of the night, and the hunters were camping in the middle of the woods. She had never seen the moon goddess look so puzzled.

̈ “My lady? What ́s going on?” No one else was awake. Thalia wondered if Artemis was sending her on another solo mission. But why would she wake her in the middle of the night?

̈”Someone's asking for you. She looks harmless but ...I don't know. She's strange.” Artemis pointed toward the edge of the camp, where the girl was waiting. Thalia didn't know it, but it was the same girl who had visited Camp Half-blood moments before. Thalia stood and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She didn't need to change since she always slept in her regular clothes, in case she needed to leave quickly. 

The strange girl crossed her arms, looking impatient, so Thalia walked over to her cautiously. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Thalia cut her off.

“Why would you wake me up in the middle of the night?”

The girl frowned. “If you must know, this hour is when my powers work best.”

“12:00 AM?”

“Unfortunately, yes. And an hour doesn't last long. I’ve got more people to collect. I ́ll be able to explain everything.”

“Wait, what?”

Then the girl did the same movement as before, spreading her palms out and closing her eyes. Artemis heard Thalia yelp, but by the time she got there, Thalia and the stranger were gone.

———————-

“This world is so strange.” Calypso looked around the room in amazement and Leo chuckled. She seemed to think the abandoned warehouse was the most interesting room in the world. They had decided to stay the night there since Festus was running out of energy. He loved how she looked at everything like it was the most interesting and complicated thing she had ever seen.

“It's the middle of the night, we should get some sleep.” Leo wasn't really that tired, but he was worried she would be.

“I’m not tired. I guess I ́m still on Ogygia time. If that makes any sense.” Leo nodded in agreement. Ogygia time was weird.

̈ “Yeah, I’́m not that tired either. I usually go to sleep at around 2:00 AM.”

“̈What could you possibly be doing until two in the morning?”

Leo answered her question by opening his pack and pulling out a few half-finished projects to tinker with. 

“Ah.” Calypso sat down on a box in the corner to eat a snack. Suddenly, there was a bright light between them. Leo yelped and stumbled backward while Calypso gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. When the light cleared, a girl was standing there. The same red-headed stranger that had been stealing demigods lately. The girl looked at them and smiled, then glimpsed her watch and gasped.

̈ “Is it 12:45 already? I don't have much time left. Welp, better make this quick.”

Calypso and Leo barely had time to look at each other when the girl used her unique powers once again and the warehouse was empty. 

———————-

On an empty highway in the middle of Pennsylvania, a cluster of busses was pulled over, filled with sleeping demigods. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank were on guard duty, sitting on some blankets and talking, trying to stay awake. It was going to be a long way back to California. 

In the middle of a sentence, Reyna ́s eyes widened and she jumped up, looking toward the distance. 

̈”̈What’s wrong?” Hazel questioned, looking confused. “Is someone here?” 

Reyna nodded, and Hazel and Frank jumped up. All three drew their weapons and slowly took a few steps towards the busses. 

“Show yourself.” Called Reyna. Our strange kidnapper stepped out into the open. 

“Look. I don't have much time. This is my last stop. So can we skip all the questions and just go? Great.”

———————-

On Mount Olympus, the 13 gods were gathered for the Winter Solstice when thirteen very confused kids appeared in the middle of the throne room. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Zeus demanded.

The stranger with the auburn hair ignored his question and turned to the demigods.

“Hi. I’m Caroline. Welcome to the Winter Solstice meeting, two years before Percy's first quest. We ́re here to prevent the terrible wars to come. Oh, also, Leo’s alive. Yay.”

Leo smiled and opened his arms, probably expecting some sort of heartfelt group hug, but instead, all his friends jumped him at the same time and started punching him, screaming things like “HOW DARE YOU?” and “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!”

Caroline sighed. “Okay guys, single-file line, and keep your voices down, I ́m talking.” The heroes formed a line and punched him one by one while Caroline addressed the gods. 

“̈Hi guys, I’m Caroline. The kids behind me are from about seven years in the future. I've accomplished time travel. Before I start, I just want to make it clear that this is my plan, not theirs. They have no part in this. So, this is all my fault. We good?” Most of the gods nodded. Sure, they were angry, but even Zeus and Ares were curious. How did this girl accomplish time travel?

Athena crossed her arms. “Did you say you´re here to prevent a war?”

**“** Yes. Two, actually. The first will start by the end of the summer, which means we only have so long to prevent it. I’ve come up with a plan. But before I explain it, I need to let you know that I’m truly sorry if I offend any of you. I’ve searched hard for the root of the problem, and there's no denying it. But once I say it, I'm gonna sound super disrespectful and bratty. So, remembering that a lot of people will die in this war, I need you all to swear that you won't harm anyone in this room, or leave. Or maybe everyone who swears can leave with us, I’m fine with doing this somewhere else. I’m really trying to be respectful here but I promise it's necessary.”

The gods looked skeptical. There was a long, awkward moment of silence as they pondered her request. Even the heroes had caught on to what she had asked. It came to the point where Caroline opening her mouth to beg when Ares cut her off. 

“You want me, the god of war and death, to swear to not harm anyone so that we can prevent war and death? I’m out.” The war god snapped his fingers and was gone. Caroline sighed.

“̈Well, I didn't really think I had much chance of convincing him. I just hoped he ‘d at least hear me out.”

Athena was the next to speak. “I think this would be easier if you made an oath as well. We can't just blindly trust you.”

“All right, yeah, whatever it takes. I swear on the River Styx that my intentions are for the good of Olympus and earth, and I mean no disrespect.”

“Thank you. That helps. I hope that my fellow Olympians will follow my lead. I swear on the Styx to not harm anyone in this room because of the events that will take place due to Caroline ́s plan.”

The rest began to make up their minds as well. Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, and Poseidon agreed quickly. Artemis asked how long it would take. Answer: not long, which seemed to be good enough for her. Hades asked if he had to be involved, to which Caroline told him he would have to be involved a bit. He seemed like he wanted to decline, but they eventually convinced  _ *cough* peer-pressured *cough*  _ him to agree. Zeus was stubborn, but Caroline seemed to have predicted this and knew exactly what to do.

“ _ Please _ , Lord Zeus. We can't do this without you. It would all be worthless if the great king of the gods refused to participate. You have the chance to save countless lives and everyone would be  _ so _ grateful. Please help us, lord!”

The heroes were impressed by her acting. Caroline must've been desperate if she was able to say that with a straight face. Of course, Zeus fell for it.

“You can't do it without me, you say?” Caroline nodded vigorously. “If you insist, I suppose I could.” She thanked him as if he had just single-handedly saved her life. After her husband swore, Hera couldn't help but go along with the crowd, even though she definitely did not want to. 

Before Caroline explained the plan, she had each hero introduce themselves and explained the general idea of what had happened, the importance of what they were trying to prevent. Than it was time to explain her plan.

“Okay. So you see, I ́ve spent a lot of time obsessing over every detail in this war and I ́m sorry to say I ́ve discovered what the problem is. It’s you. The gods. I’m afraid you just don't treat your children like you should. I understand that you’re gods, I understand that you ́re busy, I understand the ancient laws. But you're also parents and you need to learn how to be parents.”


	2. Sister dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline enacts her plan, but something is wrong.

“EXCUSE ME?” Zeus thundered. The olympians shouted and complained.

“Wait! Wait, you promised not to get mad. Please just- just let me explain.” Caroline looked at the heroes desperately.

“Yeah, give her a chance guys.” Someone shouted. 

“SILENCE” The room fell dead quiet as Athena stood. “The girl is correct. I’ve suspected for a while that our irresponsible actions would lead to catastrophe. This is our fault.”

They stared at her astonished. Annabeth smiled widely, proud of her mother. Caroline sighed in relief. “Thank you, lady Athena, I was sure you’d understand.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say a completely understand. Why don’t you tell us this plan of yours.”

“Of course. I believe that the gods tend to put things off on demigods, assuming they want fame and glory. But you need to understand that this is not always the case. My plan is for you to understand what it’s like to be a demigod. I think you need to go back in time about fifteen years and live as demigods. This will be sort of a simulation, as the version of this timeline will be erased. If you ‘die’ just return to this moment and tell us what happened. If my plan works correctly, I believe you will treat your children differently.”

“And who will run Olympus while we’re gone?”

“Again, you will return to this exact moment, it will be like you never left.”

“I agree to this plan and I encourage my fellow gods to do the same.” Athena sat back down and looked around the room. Then, Hermes agreed, something about the pranks he’d be able to pull when he got to camp half-blood. More started to agree, since the plan would not affect the timeline at all. 

“Oh, one more thing. Demigods can’t choose who their godly parents are, so neither can you. It will be completely random. Ready to go?”

They had already agreed, and it would look bad if they backed out now. So they all disappeared in a flash.

The heroes waited. One minute had passed. They should probably be back by now. No one talked. They waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. A few started to glare at Caroline, only to find her looking incredibly panicky. Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes. Almost half an hour had passed when there was another flash. But the Olympians still weren’t back. Instead, in the middle of the room, stood a figure no one recognized, except for Caroline, who’s eyes widened.

“Thank you, sister dearest. Now that they are gone, our father’s rein can begin.”

“You! You’re preventing them from coming back!”

“I told you what would happen if you betrayed me. Betrayed our father. Now you must suffer the rise of Kronos!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but my computers been malfunctioning and this is all I could get out of it. I promise to post soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I might want to abandon this but if I get good feedback I might continue it.


End file.
